


The Art of Getting a Date

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou asks out Marui. Marui says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Getting a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisper132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-19-2008

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Niou thought. Marui was supposed to fall at his feet, begging for a chance to go on date with him – not roll his eyes and walk away.

The bastard even shook his ass, too.

“You are going about it the wrong way, Niou-kun,” Yanagi said.

Shit. “When did you get here?”

Yanagi smirked. “I saw the entire thing. And, I reiterate, you’re doing it wrong.”

Niou scoffed. “I didn’t do anything wrong. The bastard is just playing hard to get.” Because that’s what it was. After all, everyone wanted a piece of Niou, right?

Right.

“You’re approach was, I believe, what determined your downfall,” Yanagi continued, ignoring him. “ _Telling_ him that you’ll be going out after practice, rather than letting him think it was his idea, was the wrong approach.”

“Then what is the right approach?”

Yanagi smiled and led Niou towards the courts, where the brat was bouncing in front of Marui.

“What do you wanna do after practice, sempai?” Kirihira was asking.

“I don’t know. You got money, Akaya?”

Kirihara nodded.

“Then let’s get ice-cream. You’re treat,” Marui added, before blowing a bubble.

“That,” Yanagi told him, “is how you get Marui to go on a date.”

Niou glared.

After practice, Niou smiled. “Oi, Yagyuu. Wanna go to the arcade and play some games? My treat.”

Yagyuu looked at him skeptically, but agreed.

As they were walking out the door, Niou could Kirihara yelling about someone stealing all of his money.

Niou smiled.


End file.
